closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Print logos - Warner Bros. Pictures
Warner Bros. Pictures 1st Logo (1923-1925) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Text", "'20s Text" Logo: There is a simple text reading "WARNER BROS." above "Classics of the Screen" Availability: Ultra rare. 2nd Logo (1925-1929) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield", "'20s Shield" Logo: There is a shield with Burbank inside. Below Burbank is the text "W-B". Availability: Very rare. 3rd Logo (1929-1937) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield II", "'20s Shield II" Logo: Same as the last logo above, only Burbank isn't in the shield. Plus, "WB" replaces "W-B". Above the shield is the text "WARNER BROS. PICTURES, Inc.". Availability: Fairly common. 4th Logo (1929-1931) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Flag", "'20s Flag", "Where did the Shield Go?" Logo: There is a flag with "WARNER BROS. &" on the left, "VITAPHONE AFC'D TRADE MARK" on the middle and "TALKING PICTURES" on the right. Variant: There is a version where the flag is folded more and the text reads "WARNER BROS. VITAPHONE TALKING PICTURES". Availability: Ultra rare. 5th Logo (1931-1937) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Flag II", "'30s Flag" Logo: Same as the variant of the last logo above, only the differences are: * "VITAPHONE" is recolored in red. * The flag is stretched much longer. Availability: Uncommon, bordering on rare. 6th Logo (1935-1937) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield III", "'30s Shield", "The Shield Returns" Logo: Same as the 2nd logo above, only Burbank is removed. Availability: Ultra rare. 7th Logo (1937-1967) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield IV", "'30s Shield II", "Ultra Common Shield" Logo: A somewhat more detailed version of the 3rd logo's shield. The banner reads "WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC." Availability: Ultra common. 8th Logo (1948-1967) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield V", "'40s Shield", "Ultra Common Shield II" Logo: Same as the last logo above, only this time, inside the shield are stripes. There is no banner. Availability: Again, ultra common. 9th Logo (1953-1972, 2000- ) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield VI", "'50s Shield", "'2000s Shield", "Ultra Common Shield III" Logo: Same as the last logo above, only this time, the shield is redrawn. Variants: * An inverted version exists. * A bold version exists. * An alternative version #1 version exists. * An alternative version exists. * An alternative inverted version exists. Availability: Again, ultra common in both periods. Seen on the official website. Note: It can be used in tandem with the 11th logo below. 10th Logo (2000-2005) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield VII", "'2000s Shield II" Logo: A less detailed version of the shield. Availability: Rare. Used as a closing logo. 11th Logo (2000- ) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield VIII", "'2000s Shield III", "Ultra Common Shield IV" Logo: A more detailed version of the shield from the last logo above, only this time, there is a banner that reads "WARNER BROS. PICTURES". Variant: A color version exists. Availability: Again, ultra common. Note: It can be used in tandem with the 9th logo above. Warner Bros.-Seven Arts (1967-1970) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Shield", "'60s Shield" Logo: There is a shield with "W'" sticked onto "'7" (following the merge of Seven Arts and WB). Availability: Extremely rare. Warner Bros. 1st Logo (1970-1972) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield", "'70s Shield" Logo: There is a red shield with "WB" and inside the rectangle is "WARNER BROS.". Availability: Ultra rare. 2nd Logo (1972, 1985-2000) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield II", "'70s Shield II", "Ultra Common Shield" Logo: See the 10th Warner Bros. Pictures logo. Availability: The first period is extinct. The second period is ultra common. Used as a closing logo. 3rd Logo (1972-1985) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Big W", "'70s W", "Where did the Shield Go?", "Ultra Common W" Logo: There is a "\\ /" inside a square. Availability: Ultra common. Used as a closing logo. 4th Logo (1985-2000) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield III", "'80s Shield", "The Shield Returns", "Ultra Common Shield II" Logo: See the 9th Warner Bros. Pictures logo above. Variants: See the 9th Warner Bros. Pictures logo above. Availability: Ultra common. 5th Logo (1993-2000) Nicknames: "The Warner Bros. Shield IV", "'90s Shield" Logo: See the 11th Warner Bros. Pictures logo above. Variant: See the 11th Warner Bros. Pictures logo above. Availability: Uncommon. Note: Despite the name change on its logo to Warner Bros. Pictures in 1984, the company was still referred to as Warner Bros. until 2000, when its legal name in advertising materials was changed back to Warner Bros. Pictures; it is still officially referred to as Warner Bros. outside of this. Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Time Warner Category:Logos